


Red Stained Glasses

by AshNa



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Day 1, Festivals/Glasses, Fluff, M/M, Makorinweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNa/pseuds/AshNa
Summary: Makoto was brought out from his thoughts by a voice he had once thought he lost. Rin sat down beside him on the bed, taking the glasses from Makoto’s hand. It pained him to see Makoto relive those moments.





	

Rin...

He couldn't do anything but stand there and watch. A blur of lights, an agonized scream silenced too quickly and an onslaught of red tainting him. Not like the color of Rin's hair nor like the adorable blush that stained his cheeks, but the one of his blood pooling beneath his unmoving body.

He distinctively remembers the squelching his shoes made when he stepped in the blood. His ears were aching as he heard the horrified cries around him. Soon enough the sound of a siren broke through the noise of the crowd, though he doesn't know who called, and he still can't believe that it was him even if his friends said so. He was sitting down on the blood cradling the boy he loved, staring off to a distance hoping, praying that this was a nightmare. Two men in white came towards him with a gurney, taking away the still form of Rin from his arms. Someone had helped him up and let him get into the ambulance. He remembers clutching on to Rin's hands, holding on both for Rin and himself.

He followed them until they told him to stay back in the waiting area by the O.R. The white walls of the hospital and the sterilized smell was something that haunts him to this day, reminding him of those days he so wished to forget.

Haru was the first who arrived, his face distraught that it reminded Makoto of the time when Rin said he'd never swim with him again. And for a moment he thought, what if that was really the case? Even though the raven head would not say it, Makoto knew that the water wouldn’t feel the same without Rin, not only for Haru but for him and the others too.

Sousuke, Momo and Nitori came together from their dorm. Haru was the one who informed them and Makoto silently thanked the other. Momo and Nitori were crying, while they tried their best to muffle their sobs, hugging each other calling for their Senpai. Sousuke looked so pale and frightened a contrast to his intimidating aura. He had known Rin more than anyone else. Sousuke was to Rin how Haru was to Makoto. A bond so familiar that never breaks. But because of him…

Nagisa rushed in along with Rei who tried to catch up to the blonde. Tears were already rolling down his cheeks. They were going to lose Rin, and this time Nagisa feared that they would not be able to bring him back. Rei looked so distressed yet there was a stubbornness in his eyes that refused to believe that Rin-san would die.

The last ones to come were Gou and their mother and Makoto felt like he couldn't face them. What would he say despite the fact that he was sorry? Gou’s eyes searched everyone silently questioning them what had happened to her brother. She found it hard to believe. Sousuke was the one who comforted the mother and daughter. Telling them that their Rin would be okay. And even in his words Makoto could hear the hope and doubt.

Head held down staring at his clenched hands on his lap, Makoto opened them, looking at the blood-stained glasses. With a sly grin, Rin had snatched those from his face running off, shouting at him to catch him. He had smiled at the boy feeling embarrassed.

With shaking legs he stood up clutching the glasses and made his way towards Rin’s mother. He dropped down on his knees, with his head on the ground.

"I-I... I'm s-sorry..."

It was his fault that their friends were weeping for Rin, that Gou was crying for her brother… and their mother looked so heartbroken…

If he hadn't asked him to come along, Rin wouldn't be... he wouldn't be...  
  


 

 

 

"Hey..."

Makoto was brought out from his thoughts by a voice he had once thought he lost. Rin sat down beside him on the bed, taking the glasses from Makoto’s hand. It pained him to see Makoto relive those moments.

“Sorry…”

A soft sigh left the redhead’s lips, who slumped onto Makoto’s shoulders. It’s been a month since the accident. Rin was fully healed, except for a few scars that remained. It took about a week for him to wake up, but his recovery was fast from then on. The doctors even said that he’ll be able to swim like he used to after a month.

“I’m fine Makoto. I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Hm…”

Makoto knew that Rin was here, alive with them and yet he was scared. Scared that he would wake up one day and realize that the Rin, sitting beside him with his head on his shoulders would have been nothing but a figment of his mind.

“Makotooooooo…”

A smile graced his lips as Rin whined. He felt Rin shift beside him. Soon enough Rin had managed to change his position from the bed to Makoto’s lap, straddling him. Rin placed the glasses on Makoto and leaned back, his arms wrapping around the brunette’s neck.

“Have I ever told you that you look hot with glasses?”

Rin kissed the tip of his nose before leaning back again. They were going to be okay. He waited for a moment watching Makoto closely. The thoughts that tormented him was slowly fading away. Yet he knew that it wouldn’t leave Makoto completely, opting to stay buried deep inside that fathomless mind for the time.

“I like how you become so focused…”

Leaning in, Rin kissed Makoto. It was a chaste kiss despite how much he wanted to devour him. Something to remind them that this was real, that Rin was okay and he should let go and move on. Makoto held onto Rin’s waist keeping their bodies flushed together, a desperate attempt to let himself know that it’s alright.

 

“Onii-chan!” “Onii-chan!!”

Rin scrambled off of Makoto, taking up his phone and posed to look through it, when the twins came running into his room. Makoto laughed quietly as he watched the flustered redhead. Even if they have told their parents the twins were not aware of their relationship. They chose not to, since they were too young to understand.

“Onii-chan! Rin-chan! They’re here!”

“They’re here!”

Ren and Ran began tugging on them both, getting them to stand up.

“Whose here?”

Rin asked as he let Ran climb on top of him, to sit on his shoulders. Makoto just let Ren hang from Makoto’s neck kicking his legs, laughing as he did so.

“Haru-chan, Nagi-chan and butterfly onii-chan!” Ran excitedly replied as she nuzzled her head, on top of Rin’s.

They had all planned to visit the Iwatobi shrine for Hatsumode. It was all Nagisa’s planning and he had managed to rope the Samezuka boys too. They will be meeting up at the shrine though, since each of them had their own matters to attend to till then.

“Aren’t you guys going?”

Rin asked as he climbed down the steps following Makoto. Ren turned towards him with a bright smile on his face, which reminded him of Makoto the first time he met him.

“We are! Mom and dad are going to take us and our friends!”

The twins soon let go off the duo, letting them get their coats and shoes. It was too cold to go out without them and even then, it was not enough. Haru, Nagisa and Rei were waiting by the door when they got out. Saying their goodbyes to the twins and his parents, Makoto followed the others.

He walked behind them, watching them all with a fond smile. Nagisa was taking about all the food he wants to try out at the stall while Rei tried to get through to Nagisa about eating the right amounts of nutritious food rather than wolfing everything edible. Haru just grumbled that there better be mackerel, or he was going home, to which Rin told the other to try other foods since anything was better than mackerel. They obviously started an argument which amused him.

Makoto couldn’t help but smile. He loved this as much as he loved his family. Rin turned around giving Makoto a grin, which showed off his sharp teeth and Makoto decided then what his wish was going to be.  

 

*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MakoRinWeek!  
> I hope all fellow Makorin fans are having a great time!  
> Oh... Happy new year too!!


End file.
